Nova Oportunidade
by BloodyQueen14
Summary: Após a derrota do senhor das trevas apenas uma pessoa em Hogwarts acredita que Draco Malfoy mudou. Será que ela vai conseguir que os amigos aceitem um aluno malvado? não é so a amizae que está em jogo...


Após a derrota de Lord Voldemort todos os feiticeiros puderam finalmente respirar de alívio pois o terror já tinha passado. Agora na escola de magia e feitiçaria de Hogwarts as aulas foram retomadas normalmente Harry Ron e Hermion começaram a fazer o seu 7º ano muitos dos alunos repetiram o 7º ano pois o ano que tinha passado tinha sido tão sangrento que os professores concordaram em mandar alguns alunos fazer novamente o 7º ano para recuperar porque os alunos mal aprenderam pois estavam mais preocupados com a guerra , os Slytherin começaram a ter um melhor relacionamento com as restantes equipas, menos Draco Malfoy agora desprezado por todos abrigava-se na biblioteca para evitar os insultos e as agressões dos colegas.

- é bem feito! – disse Harry na biblioteca desfolhando um livro de ervas e fungos

- é mesmo incorrigível, ele andava a pedi-las! - disse Ron lançando olhares furiosos a Draco que se tentava esconder a traz de um livro.

- ho por amor de deus vocês dois! – Gemeu Hermion – todo o mundo tem direito a uma segunda oportunidade! E se o Draco realmente mudou?

- pessoas como ele não mudam Hermion! – disse Ron sacudindo a pena no ar.

- coitado! Já viram os pais dele foram presos e a tia morreu ele esta sozinho, e não tem ninguém no mundo! Olha se fossem os vossos pais o que sentiriam? Ron? Harry? – disse Hermion indignada

- Os meus pais morreram Hermion, tenta lembrar-te disso – disse Harry com a maior naturalidade levantando-se do seu lugar.

- Brrrrr… Vocês dois são mesmo impossíveis! Onde á que vão?

- Já acabamos o trabalho, vamos para a sala comum! – disse Ron arrumando os livros

-eu ainda fico aqui a estudar! – disse Hermione afundando os olhos no livro

Harry e Ron encolheram os ombros e voltaram-lhe costas, saíram da biblioteca e foram para a sala comum. Hermion continuou a sua leitura mas levantou novamente os olhos para Draco que agora era inofensivo.

Sentindo uma grande pena por aquele jovem Hermion levantou-se e foi ate ele.

- Olá – disse ela nervosa

- Vai-te embora Sangue de Lama! – ordenou Draco lançando-lhe um olhar maligno.

- não devias de tratar assim as pessoas, acabas por perder amigos! – disse Hermion triste ignorando a ordem e sentando-se na mesa de Draco

- Eu não tenho amigos! – disse Draco friamente

- mas podes vir a ter se fores mais simpático para quem te é simpático! – disse Hermion olhando-lhe nos olhos

- o que queres tu? – Gemeu Draco

- Apenas falar – respondeu Hermion sorrindo

- Não vais insultar-me ou agredir-me? – perguntou Draco confuso

- porque faria isso? Não me fazes mal! – disse Hermion abafando o pensamento das vezes sem conta que Draco lhe chamou sangue de lama.

- Haa não és como os outro – disse Draco surpreendido

Hermion corou ligeiramente e baixou os olhos

- então se não me vens insultares, então o que é que queres? – perguntou Draco torcendo o nariz

- conversar contigo, por exemplo, aceitas dar uma volta ? – perguntou Hermion descontraída

Draco arregalou os olhos, não acreditava no que ouvia, Hermion era constantemente agredida verbalmente por Draco e agora é a única pessoas que lhe estendia uma mão amiga.

- Não sei se é boa ideia, todos me odeiam! – Disse Draco baixando a cabeça

-Mas eu posso mudar-te se quiseres! E se aceitares mudar! – Disse Hermion amavelmente.

- Mesmo que eu quisesse, e tentasse, aqueles sangues de lama nunca me aceitariam! – disse Draco friamente apontando para um grupo de estudantes de segundo ano que o olhavam com fúria.

Hermion colocou a sua mão em cima da dele levando-a para baixo lentamente evitando que ele apontasse

- o que queres dizer é: pessoas não como tu! – disse ela com aquele gesto, Draco entendeu o que ela queria dizer e aceitou dar uma volta com Hermion pelos campos da escola, por onde quer que fosse todos lhes olhavam de lado.

- estas a sujar a tua reputação por estares comigo! – disse Draco baixando a cabeça

- eu não tenho reputação! Alem disso todos merecem segunda hipótese! – disse Hermion erguendo o nariz no ar.

Draco e Hermion passaram a encontrar-se com regularidade mas ás escondidas de todos na biblioteca onde conversavam sobre diversos temas. Num dia por volta da hora de jantar Draco despediu-se de Hermion e voltaram para a respectivas salas comuns.

Hermion entrou lentamente na sala na tentativa de que ninguém a ouvisse, mas mal deu 4 passos para o dormitório das raparigas, umas voz familiar surgiu de um cadeirão.

- então sempre é verdade, o que diziam nos corredores… Hermion Granger está caidinha pelo Malfoy –

- Ron não comesses… - disse ela ignorando e voltando para o dormitório

- confessa la que eu não digo, estas mortinha para lhe caíres nos braços não é? – disse Ron friamente. Hermion não respondeu subiu as escadas em silencio depois desceu e foi jantar sozinha. Harry não conseguia ver os amigos assim zangados, tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Hermion acabou de jantar e saiu da mesa sem dizer nada aos amigos.

- Mas vê só! – disse Ron com a boca cheia de comida

- Não pode ser! – Disse Harry de cabeça baixa

-e eu também não posso crer – Disse Nevil ao lado deles

- como é que se podem entender assim tão bem? – disse Ginny sentando-se á frente do irmão

- que coisa estranha – repetiu Harry

- o que será que pode haver? – disse Ron confuso a olhar para os amigos

- Estamos vendo alguma coisa a acontecer

Quando terminaram de jantar Harry e Ron voltaram para a sala

- eu acho que não devias de falar assim com ela – disse Harry ao amigo

- hey! Atina-te pah! Queres ver a Hermion a sofrer nos braços do Malfoy? – disse Ron tão nervoso que ate as pernas lhe tremiam.

- é claro que não mas se ela gosta dele… assim ela esta a sofrer com o que dizes – respondeu Harry confuso.

Os dois entraram na sala comum, Hermion estava sentada num cadeirão á lareira, com um livro aberto e vários pergaminhos lá dentro, onde escrevia varias coisas, entre elas, estava um desenho do rosto de Draco, muito bem desenhado, ao ver isso Harry sentou-se ao lado dela

-Queres falar? - Perguntou ele amavelmente

-todos tem direito a uma segunda hipótese, porque é que ninguém lhe da uma segunda oportunidade, ele mudou! – disse Hermion com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e com o rosto corado. Ignorando a futuras ofensas Hermion voltou ao desenho que fazia do rosto do Draco

- se dizes, eu confio em ti – disse Harry tentando anima-la

- mas não tens de confiar em mim! Tens de ver com os teus olhos que ele mudou, ele já não é o mesmo, é diferente, mas ninguém entende, ele agora esta querido e simpático e sei que já da valor ás pessoas –respondeu Hermion parando para respirar de 3 em 3 palavras.

-o que te faz ele para te convencer disso de que da valor as pessoas? – disse Ron ironicamente o que enfureceu bastante Hermion

-hoje no nosso passeio, estava perto de mais!... a olhar para mim… ele parecia que estava confuso no inicio…- Hermion olhou novamente para o desenho sorriu e começou a retocar os olhos – é que o olhar estava diferente .. estava terno… e forte… e… eu nunca tinha visto uns olhos assim! – Ron virou costas e foi para a camarata sem dizer nada, Hermion sorria

-Errr… queres que te deixe a sós com o desenho por um momento? – perguntou Harry sorrindo, Hermion soltou uma gargalhada

- Harry! Que disparate! – disse ela fechando o livro – eu não quero saber o que os outros dizem… eu faço o que o meu coração mandar… - disse ela dirigindo-se para a camarata

-como desejares… - disse Harry inspirando fundo e encolhendo os ombros.

Na manha seguinte os jardins estavam cobertos de neve, a escola tinha agora poucos alunos porque já estavam em ferias de natal… Hermion saiu livremente com Draco, pois muitos alunos estavam de ferias e os que tinham ficado na escola naquela tarde tinham ido para Hogmead então a escola estava quase vazia, então Draco e Hermion podiam finalmente passear em paz, os dois decidiram fazer um boneco de neve Draco amavelmente ajudava Hermion

-ele foi bom, e delicado, mas era mau e era tão mal educado, foi tão gentil, e tão cortês, porque será que não notei nenhuma vez? – Pensava Hermion enquanto observava Draco agachado a construir uma grande bola.

- eu reparei, no seu olhar, e não tremeu quando chegou a me tocar… não pode ser.. que insensatez jamais alguém me olhou assim algumas vez…- pensava Draco olhando para Hermion que ria agora do boneco que tinham construído juntos, Draco feliz estava a atirar neve ao ar e rebolava no chão a sorrir.

-oh, como ele está mudado, mas ele está longe de ser… um príncipe encantado, mas algum encanto ele tem, eu posso ver… - com este pensamento Hermion se sentou no chão ao lado de Draco sacudindo-lhe as roupas cobertas de neve, quando os rostos se aproximaram ambos coraram, e envolveram-se num beijo, que foi o melhor das suas vidas, Draco acabou por ser aceite, e juntamente com Hermion teve vários filhos, e todos foram criados com amor e carinho, e assim eles viveram felizes para sempre.


End file.
